White Rain
by xkitkat-suu
Summary: An unknown illness and a bone chilling frosty day. He continued to sleep till he heard his voice call. He ran through the city of white in hopes to ever see their face ever again before time runs out. He had to meet them at that place, the place where it all began and the place where it'd all come to close, on that very bench from long ago. Kaichi and a light hint MiwaMisa


**3AM**

・:*:・

It was quiet…the city had remained groveled in snow after the storm. The hustle n bustle…strangely gone. The sun was yet not out.

He had awoken to voice a voice he hadn't heard in so long. A voice which had felt like eons, it felt like a song, one that his mother would sing once long ago to bring him to a lull. He swears that voice called him. He reached his hand for something simply intangible, something warm, something only his mind could replicate. Artificial warmth coursed enveloped the cold rooms, but not his heart. He could not recall for his fading memory would not prohibit. Was he not alone? How many day's has it been since he's lied in bed. He could only recall falling…captivated by a fever pitched adversary, which was all…was it not? It was simple and nothing anomalous…no?

He picked himself up out of the comforting soft sheets that cried for his company. Ignoring morning's routines, heavy, sore he leaned against the wall for support. He walked towards the lone rack which was no longer shared and put on his coat, a scarf to accompany it. He picked the boots next to theirs and placed them. He walked out those doors and forgot to lock it.

Today he forgot to say his farewell.

・

:

:

・

He walked along the bone chilling empty streets of white, numb and cold. His legs would quake, his feet buried. The thin ice would touch against the apples of his cheeks. He ached painfully, and hawked. Yet he still continued forward, he would not allow himself to be pushed back to bed as orders entailed. Just for today just for few, he'd stay out and sit on that bench to say hello, then he could go back to home and sleep. For now he was desperate...

How much more foolish could he possibly be? How could he forget?

・

:

:

・

_Everyone said their farewells, choking on sour tears, all remained in anguish but the boy simply smiled. He never said a word remaining silent. _

_For this was simply the beauty of life. Truth was never a simple thing, as a human heart indeed is its prey. He was such a fool...much enough to fool himself that this was ever ok. He wanted to cry but he'd swear to himself by his very ring finger that this was yet not the end, he'd continue his days with vigor, for he would not take his life because this life that he was living in now was all thanks to them. He would never allow this life that they and him created together taken all for knot. He will continue to live in it till shadows swallow him in._

_Since they'd gone he'd begun to cook with the help of his sister and former member of his team. He'd make enough at least yet enough for two though all alone. He'd still place their dinner on an empty seat across him. Sometimes he'd talk of his day as though still present knowing he'd never earn a response back but did so either way. And sometimes when he'd make curry and smile maybe just little wider and whisper "It's your favorite…" to no one in particular besides a vacant seat they and him sat, together. When it'd get to lonesome he'd invite his family and friends for a visit or other times pay the visit himself._

_He'd feed the cats that were left behind with the same amount of love and care. During clear skies he'd take a walk along the park visiting the pond and passing by the bench where they'd first met. The place they'd meet up for dates, the place where they bent on their down on one knee and first proposed to him on what seemed an everlasting snowy night and they took his hand slipping the promise ring on his finger. He'd shed a tear and they would whisper into his ear "Your mine."_

_Every year he'd visit his headstone, bringing a candle, flowers and a few rags to clean his resting place. And every birthday of theirs he'd still celebrate. _

_And every now and then he'd visit the shop and maybe hold chat or two with the children and his friends._

_Every day he spent as though not alone…_

・

:

:

・

He'd forgotten that today was their anniversary. He found it hard to believe, he'd forgotten as lying in those sheets. The days were spent far too quickly and he remained in bed with a growing hazy memory.

He began to run, stumbling in the process, the air grew thin. He was exerting himself further by running when strictly told not to. The thing that brought him to his knees was yet to be defined and here he was pushing himself without the human logic, driven by resignation knowing not of the physical repercussion ahead. He knows he heard their voice, the voice he hadn't heard in years, the sweet melody he had almost forgotten. They were calling him he was certain and he wasn't going to stop now. He had to make it before it was too late; he had to see their face one more time no matter what.

He could feel himself nearly suffocating yet not entirely whole. Time slowed and the world began to spin. His vision blurred he grew numb. Was he falling? Was he not going to make it? No…he had to meet him. He had to see him, hear their voice, and talk to them this time not alone, to hold them again even if physical boundaries would not allow. He had to make it to the bench because this time he could not afford to be late.

"_I miss you…"_

・

:

:

・

**6AM**

・:*:・

Out in the rubble of snow a lady with lavender hair tied to her side in a heavy coat with boots walked around with a cat wrapped around her chest.

"Little Miss Manager what will I do with you?" she sighed "You know you didn't have to come along, your mother would be worried."

She smiled down upon the lazy cat in her arms, nuzzling her even closer.

"It's rather quite after the snow storm, don't you think?" she spoke particularly to no one.

She took a gander around the quiet city, and the gentle snow falling from above. The heavy snow storms were pretty rough during the week, abnormal to say at the very least.

"It's still rather far too early before I open up the shop but I couldn't could help but walk out here."

She kept a slow pace with a heavy weight on her mind. It wasn't like her to wake up so fretted early in the morning over nothing; still she couldn't shake the sense of fear away. She looked up with a certain friend in mind.

Over the past three weeks her friend had behaved rather odd and fallen ill the second right after. The doctors say they don't know what it is nor was did it seem contagious though a few symptoms related to a common flu. She does know he was bed written, strict orders from the doctor themselves had told him not to go out in this particular weather. The third week after he'd found himself even worsening even and maybe even closer to considering himself narcoleptic, it all occurred the same week the snow storm hit.

She noticed the snow getting heavier her feet sinking in.

"Little Miss you head on down home the snow's getting heavy ok? I'll visit him on my own and if you could wake up Miwa for me. I have mixed feeling about what lies forward."

Little Miss meowed in response and agreed to do the favor. Something about the air today was different.

"Thank you." She said. _"Something about this seems wrong."_

・

:

:

・

She walked further down halfway towards the silent apartments. Just a little further ahead the lavender haired lady saw a familiar blue haired figure up ahead. "Aichi?" she questioned.

She sped her pace up through the steep snow. When she reached nearer she froze, panic in her rose. Just what was the moron doing out her!? And he was buried? In the snow?

"Aichi!"

She tried to run through the snow as cold as it was right now something was wrong with her friend. Could this have been what kept her anxious?

"Aichi! Are you ok? Aichi answer me!"

She tried lifting his weight out of the snow. His body it was cold, she sat him on her lap. She tried listening in for a heartbeat. It was weak but thankfully it was still there. Though it was not enough to calm her nerves, the idiot should be in bed. Why did he come out here in the first place? She removed her scarf, and coat and sat him on her lap. She tried shaking him awake until she at least got just one response, enough to confirm that he was still ok.

He grumbled, heavy eyelids barely opening awake from the constant shaking.

"Who?" the blunette questioned.

"Aichi you're awake, thank goodness. Are you ok? I'll take you home, you should really get some rest, ok?"

Aichi let out a deep breath and chuckled in the lowest tone.

"What's so funny?"

"Misaki," he whispered in between breathes "Is that you?" he said extending his right hand out trying to find her face.

"Yes its me.," She answered "Why?"

"Hey…Misaki?" he called out to her once again.

"What's wrong?" she said taking his extended hand.

"Where are we?"

"Where are we?" she repeated after him, "We need to get you home is more like _where_ you should be, are you feeling ok?" she asked rather anxiously

"I have to make it…I promised I'd wait for him there now he's waiting for me…" he whispered under faint breaths

"And just who called you?" she piqued at the sudden random question

"He did..." He spoke.

"Aichi, I don't understand what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"I heard him, his voice…," he muffled in between breathes, "He called me…"

He? It couldn't have been he died years ago, so then why? Has the blunette gone mad?

She felt his temperature beginning to slip away, his hands growing colder in all her unavailing efforts to keep the warmth alive, his breathing slowly fading out and the color in his eyes dampening, his eyelids heavy. Was he going to slip away too? Was that darned bastard going to take him away?

"Aichi?" she said.

"It's dark…is it nighttime?"

…

"Nighttime?" What does he mean? "Explain yourself." She demanded the pit in her stomach growing deeper. It wasn't dark at all not until several hours later.

"It's dark…I can't see."

She uttered not a word for walls of silence prevented her from doing so.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she felt his will being blown out. Misaki's voice cracked, sharpening all the same in alarm. Her body shivered, she held him closer.

"It's cold...I have to make it. He's waiting for me there on the bench." He said.

"Aichi you can't please." Misaki begged. "You mustn't go." She shook him in hopes to bring him to his senses.

That's right she would help him home, cook up some nice warm soup, and let him rest in bed waiting until he would get better. Then he'd come by to visit the card shop, they'd reunite with old friends, talk to the children, play with them a bit. Then her moronic husband would do something absurd and they'd all laugh together. That's how it was supposed to be, right?

"Hey…are we there?" The blunette asked in such a soft manner breaking Misaki from her train of thought.

"Aichi you've got to pull yourself together!"

"I have to go, I have to see them just one more time…it's been so lonely. It hurts…so that's why." He spoke rather aloud determination clearly written all over as weak his voice was.

"No, you can't just go yet! Pull it together!" Misaki kept begging further of him.

"I have to go." A single tear ran through his delicate features. All those years that he hurt, he was finally a given a second chance in seeing them once more ever again. "Am I there?"

…

She bit down tears threating to escape, already had she begun to feel their burn fighting their way out.

"Yeah…that's right your there Aichi," she lied "Your there…"she whispered silently to him.

"Is that so?" he smiled feeling himself beginning to relax. "I'm so relieved…thank you Misaki..."

She felt his him grow weak, his skin grew completely blanch, his entire being icy cold. His hand slipped and from Misaki's and fell to the snow.

"Aichi!" she cried, "Someone, anyone, please call an ambulance, I need help! Anyone! PLEASE!"

She denied this to be reality so continued to cry, she pleaded, calling his name over and over again. She cried for help.

・

:

:

・

He awoke down on soft grass; he could feel a cool breeze blowing through his hair. He felt his head rest on a familiar warm lap with a familiar soft touch lacing through his oceanic hair. He knew this scent, it was one better than flowers or candles, it was a scent that would always make him feel rather secure. He felt his breath against his. He opened his eyes, cerulean one's to meet a pair of nostalgic emerald one's.

"Hey, Aichi…," they greeted "Long time no see."

The blunette reached forward his hands to tangle his hands through his soft hazel locks.

He felt himself at peace all of desolation forgotten. After all those years he felt himself set free from all the chains of isolation. He finally gets see _his_ face, _his_ voice, and he could finally embrace _him_ once more again.

"Kai-kun." He cried a smile on his face all the same.

All the knots in his heart were cut loose, he never felt more alive.

Aichi sat himself up and attacked him. Kai did the same and welcomed him wrapping his arms around him.

"You idiot!" Aichi yelled and began to chide him "I really missed you! I was all alone, why did you go!? You left so soon, I was so surprised! I sat at the table all alone, dinner was cold, I would walk alone, I was so cold during the nights, and there was no one to wake up to or say good morning, nor anyone to say good morning to me, no one to hold, not even a shoulder to cry on. It hurt and everyone cried, I even wanted to cry but no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't I had to smile…for you for everyone. I had to be strong because I believed that even in the end you were always there, watching me. You're my entire world and always have been even onto till the end. I was lonely…I missed you. Kai-kun you idiot, I really mean it." He said in a spur, he was a mess, tears were burning against his flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, I've missed you too. Aichi" Kai said gently soothing his back. "I was always there watching you every step of the way. Thank you, no more goodbyes Aichi." He held him tight as if it were the last he'd ever do.

Their foreheads touched, melting into one another's soft gaze, both lost in trance. Slowly they both closed their eyes; Kai tilted his head and pressed his lips against Aichi's soft ones. Together they kissed.

・

:

:

・

_Together till the end. _

_Never alone do you have to be again…_

* * *

**First things first I've never written a kissing scene so umm I'm not quite sure what to say. I hope this isn't to terribly bad, hope you guys liked it though ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ rawr**


End file.
